Siempre has sido tú
by Manu TaiyouAurum
Summary: Sora se encuentra paralizada frente aquella puerta tras la cual se encontraba la razón de su nerviosismo. Tai le animará y la hará entrar a enfrentar lo que siente. Matt le revelará sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad siente ella?


**Hooola :D ¡mucho gusto a todos! n.n mi nombre es Enmanuel y ésta noche buena les traigo un fic que espero sea de su agrado c:**

**Es mi primer fanfic de Digimon y aproveché la ocasión para contar una historia que me hubiese gustado ver.  
**

**Bueno, dejaré de marearlos con esto para que puedan leer.**

**De verdad espero lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenencen.**

* * *

Paralizada. Esa palabra describiría perfectamente cómo me encontraba en estos momentos. Llevaba unos minutos delante de la puerta, de un color gris, y aún no me atrevía a abrirla. No había nada ni nadie a mí alrededor y aún así no tenía suficiente valor como para entrar.

_Valor, eso me hace falta._

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí y era algo evidente pues estaba temblando; aunque la época navideña con sus climas fríos me ayudaba a disimular la verdadera razón de mis involuntarios movimientos.

—Uhm, Sora. ¿Por qué te detienes aquí?

Esa pregunta me devolvió a la realidad. Había olvidado por completo que a mi lado se encontraba Piyomon, mi compañera Digimon. Mis nervios ya me estaban traicionando y aún no abría esa puerta.

—Es que…

—¡Sora!, ¿qué haces aquí?

No terminé de responderle a mi compañera porque justo en ese momento una voz llamó mi atención. Si antes me encontraba paralizada en estos momentos juraba estar petrificada. Conocía esa voz. ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él precisamente quien se apareciera en estos momentos?

—¡Ah, Tai!

Solo eso atiné a decir.

_Estúpida._

No pude mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate. Me era insoportable verlos sin sentir un gran dolor en mi alma. Evado su mirada buscando un punto que me haga olvidar sus ojos y enseguida lo veo, cargaba el regalo en mis manos. Sin perder tiempo intento esconderlo rogando a que aún no lo haya visto pero es inútil, no le encuentro un escondite.

Siento un pequeño rubor recorrer mis mejillas. Esto en verdad era vergonzoso.

Aún sentía su mirada sobre mí, era insoportable. El dolor que me causaba era agónico pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a enfrentar. Decido alzar mi rostro para verlo. Esperaba que su mirada reflejara tristeza, decepción, odio…

Me sentí mal conmigo misma. De verdad esperaba que me despreciara, que me recriminara, inclusive comprendía si me odiara; y es que no era para menos. Pero, para mi sorpresa, su mirada no reflejaba ni una pizca de esas emociones, ni siquiera había un sentimiento de dolor en ella. En cambio me encuentro con una mirada llena de… ¿compasión?, ¿ternura?, no sabría descifrarlo.

Mil veces hubiese preferido que me mirara desaprobatoriamente, sin duda alguna no me haría sentir tan mal como lo estoy en estos momentos. ¡Daría lo que fuera porque alguien me salvara de ésta situación!

—¡Oigan, algo huele delicioso!

Dice Gabumon saliendo de la puerta. Definitivamente esto no podría empeorar...

Mejor dejo de tentar a mi suerte, creo que ya me han sucedido demasiados improvistos. Intento recobrar la calma pues estos acontecimientos me han exaltado un poco. Debo permanecer tranquila.

Solo espero no pregunten por el...

—¿Qué es?

Para mi desgracia Agumon, el compañero Digimon de la persona que se encontraba en frente de mí y cuya mirada no ha vacilado, señala el presente que cargo en mis manos.

—¿Es para Matt?

Siento una gran punzada en mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras. En efecto el presente era para él pero no esperaba que Tai supiese de esto, al menos no así. Aún no estaba lista para contárselo, creo que enfrentarlo a él con esta noticia era mucho más difícil que lo que me aguardaba detrás de la puerta que se encontraba custodiada por Gabumon.

Intento mirarlo a los ojos pero no puedo mantenerle la mirada, me duele. Así que al menos hago el esfuerzo en reaccionar y responder a su pregunta.

—S-si. E-es para Matt. —las palabras salieron de mí rápidamente aunque igual fue notorio el pequeño balbuceo a causa de mis nervios.

—¿Qué es?, ¿tú lo hiciste? —preguntó Tai con mucha curiosidad.

Casi pude notar como el tenso aire que se había creado, y que era ignorado por los otros presentes, desaparecía. Por un momento llegué a recordar esa confianza que nos teníamos cuando éramos más niños, lo cercanos que fuimos y lo mucho que compartimos a lo largo de nuestras aventuras. Sin duda un valioso recuerdo que atesoraré por siempre. De igual forma me sentí mal por la pregunta. No sé porqué es tan difícil hablar con él respecto a esto.

—¡No preguntes tanto! —respondí sin vacilar.

Me enojé un poco y creo que mis palabras sonaron demandantes pues no hace otro movimiento. No puedo soportarlo. Mis nervios, emociones y sentimientos comienzan a hacer un complot en contra de mí, estoy atacando a la persona que menos quiero lastimar en el mundo. Irónico pues sé que estoy a punto de causarle un gran sufrimiento.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?_

—¿No vas a entrar?

Pregunta Gabumon aún en la puerta. Aunque eso solo empeora la situación agradezco que haya desviado la atención de Tai hacia él.

—A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar.

—¡Uh, Piyomon!

_Paralizada, petrificada, molesta e indignada._

_Si digo que todo puede ser peor ¿mejorará?_

No podía creer lo que había hecho mi compañera Digimon. Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza por este acontecimiento. Quería salir corriendo y ocultarme en el último rincón de la faz de la tierra. La mirada de todos los presentes estaban enfocadas en mí.

Gabumon y Agumon eran meros espectadores, aunque el cubierto de piel azulada era un poco más conocedor del tema. Piyomon me miraba como siempre lo hacía cuando se preocupaba por mí, aunque pude notar que se debía a que no entendía el porqué le recriminaba. Simplemente no sabía que había hecho algo que no debía hacer. Sentí un poco de pena por ella pero de no haber sido por ese comentario no tendría esos ojos chocolates observándome fijamente y cuya expresión me era imposible descifrar. Un misterio.

Pasaron unos segundos que fueron eternos para mí. Agumon y Gabumon seguían en sus lugares, yo me encontraba regañando a Piyomon y Tai se encontraba observándome. Todos me miraban.

Un gran dolor vuelve a recorrer mi alma y olvido por completo que estoy molesta e indignada por lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos instantes. En serio es insoportable sentir su mirada sobre mí. Aún no descubría los sentimientos que expresaban sus ojos y mucho menos los que habían tras ellos. Sabía que debía enfrentarlo algún día pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan duro. Tampoco creí que fuese tan pronto, cuando aún no había hecho nada.

_Soy una cobarde._

Un fuerte impulso recorre mi cuerpo y me hace desear salir corriendo y entrar. Sé que adónde vaya él me seguirá, excepto tras esa puerta que se encontraba detrás de Gabumon. El único lugar donde podría correr y él no sería capaz de seguirme pues ya sabía mi razón de estar ahí y conozco muy bien a Tai. Podrá ser muy impulsivo pero sabe cuando detenerse si es alguien que le importa el que pueda salir perjudicado por su imprudencia.

Como había sucedido anteriormente cuando fui secuestrada por Datamon en la búsqueda de mi emblema. De no haber estado jugando y actuado de manera tan infantil nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Alejo ese recuerdo de mi mente pues fue un golpe emocional fuerte, sentí mucho miedo gracias a la imprudencia de Tai. Por lo menos el chico que está frente a mí no es el mismo respecto al que se encontraba conmigo hace 3 años. Ha cambiado mucho y es algo menos impulsivo de lo que fue antes y eso me calma un poco debido a que estoy decidida a cruzar esa puerta para deshacerme de las miradas que se encontraban fijadas en mí desde hace ya un par de minutos, o al menos eso creo yo.

Intento incorporarme para salir corriendo de sus miradas y entrar de una vez pero me quedo en mi sitio, algo impide que me mueva.

_No... no... no puedo. No puedo hacerle esto._

_Soy incapaz de hacerle algo así._

Sí, fue su culpa que me secuestraran en aquella ocasión pero también es cierto que fue él quien me salvó a pesar de todo. Fue el único que llegó para rescatarme de Datamon y sacarme de ese horrible lugar en el que me tenía encerrada aquel Digimon. Yo confiaba en que Tai me rescataría.

_No lo haré_

Por mi mente se cruza la idea de desistir de mis intenciones de cruzar la puerta. No podía hacerle eso. Bajo la mirada e intento reunir fuerzas para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, aunque sabía que todos me seguirían. Ya no sabía qué hacer y rogaba por una señal, señal que me fue concebida por quién menos esperaba.

—Uhm, ve a verlo, ¡de prisa! Ya van a empezar. —dijo para hacerme saber que perdía tiempo.

_Paralizada, petrificada, molesta, indignada y ahora en shock._ Las palabras de Tai de verdad me sorprendieron, sorpresa que fue notoria por todos los presentes. No era la señal que esperaba y provino de quién menos creía.

—Si. —dije casi al instante como si eso fuese lo único que deseara.

Sentí mucha pena, esa afirmación seguramente expresaba que no me importara lo que él sintiera, a pesar de que estoy hecha un lío internamente. Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Era insoportable sentir su mirada en mí y ahora sentía vergüenza en mostrarle la mía.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

Un suspiro casi inaudible abandona mi garganta y llevo mi mano a mi boca para que nadie se dé cuenta de ello. Mi vista se pierde en el vacío mientras pienso qué debo hacer. De repente oigo unos pasos y me doy cuenta de que el causante de esos sonidos era Tai, que estaba acercándose mí. Mi corazón se exalta y comienza a latir ferozmente. Siento como se me quema el rostro debido al calor proveniente del tono que adquieren mis mejillas, seguro uno escarlata.

Otro suspiro escapa de mi garganta pero ésta vez por la sorpresa. Quiero dar un paso hacia atrás pero de nuevo soy presa de mis nervios. Sentía que iba desmayarme.

Y como si leyera mi mente, Tai coloca su mano en mi hombro. Puedo descifrar este gesto: apoyo, fuerza, seguridad... valor. Lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, por primera vez no siento dolor al verlos.

Es como si se hubiese llevado todos mis miedos e inseguridades con el simple acto de colocar su mano en mi hombro y en su lugar me diese confianza y convicción a través de sus ojos.

Estaba atónita, su mirada reflejaba determinación y firmeza. Pocas veces pude ver ésta mirada de él, todas ellas cuando resplandecía su valor; su rasgo característico, su símbolo, lo que revelaba su emblema. Siempre que la veía me tranquilizaba, sabía que sin importar qué Tai me estaba protegiendo a mí y a los demás y que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.

Justo cuando más reconfortada me sentía él comienza a empujarme.

Deduzco la razón cuando noto al lugar a donde intenta llevarme a la fuerza: la puerta.

—Ve, corre. —dice sin vacilar mientras me lanza con sus brazos hacia delante.

Debido al empujón tardo unos pasos en detenerme y acto seguido me doy la vuelta para verlo, estaba confundida. ¿Qué fue eso de hace unos segundos? No entendía nada.

—Pero...

—Si no quieres ir nosotros lo comeremos.

Agumon me interrumpe antes de que volviese a decir algo, aunque de igual manera no tenía idea de qué les diría. Todos los presentes volvían a mirarme pero yo solo miro a uno de ellos: Tai.

Intentaba descubrir por qué hizo eso de hace unos segundos y qué había detrás de su mirada. Aunque haya visto determinación y firmeza sé que hay algo más. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta: él acepta mi decisión y me apoya.

Su mirada refleja que acepta mi decisión por sobre todo; su gesto reciente que me apoya incondicionalmente sin importar qué.

_No tengo perdón._

Me siento pésima conmigo misma. Yo esperaba que él me odiase o me tuviese algún resentimiento pero ahí se encuentra en frente de mí, dedicándome una sonrisa. Y es esa sonrisa lo que termina por borrar mi angustia y mi dolor y me llena de paz y tranquilidad. Él siempre estará ahí para mí, nunca me abandonará. Tai siempre estará a mi lado sin importar qué. Sonrío, me ha contagiado. Saber que no lo perderé a pesar de todo es lo que más me calma.

—Uhm, está bien. Ahora regreso. —dije un poco más animada.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta que hacía apenas unos segundos me tenía temblando de los nervios. Me sorprende pensar que la persona que menos quería ver hace unos momentos haya sido la que más me ha ayudado, y es que Tai siempre ha hecho eso por mí.

Me encuentro ya debajo de la puerta, caminando a pasos lentos mientras Gabumon me da espacio y Piyomon se coloca a mi lado para entrar. Desde que nuestras aventuras comenzaron Tai buscó ayudarme de cualquier forma, no solo a mí sino a todos. Quizá en un principio dé la impresión de ser alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo pero él es una persona que siempre protegerá a los demás a costa de su propia vida y ayudará a sus seres queridos a conseguir aquello por lo que luchan, a pesar de perderlo para siempre...

_Paralizada, petrificada, molesta, indignada, en shock y ahora desconcertada._

Escucho a Tai decir unas palabras pero debido a mi estado no logro comprenderlas.

Entro y Gabumon cierra la puerta.

* * *

Cada paso que damos hacia adelante significa dejar atrás todos aquellos temores e inseguridades que llevamos con nosotros durante mucho tiempo y superarlos para poder crecer. Marcan el comienzo de una nueva aventura, quizá mucho mejor que las historias del pasado que recordamos gratamente.

Habrán momentos en que desearemos detenernos un instante y voltear a ver qué es aquello que dejamos en el camino, querremos dar marcha atrás pero es imposible; el tiempo solo camina hacia una dirección y nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo.

Yo ya he dado mi marcha y ahora quiero que tú lo hagas también, con la cabeza al frente en alto sin voltear hacia atrás.

Mi intención desde siempre ha sido protegerte y cuidar de ti, irónico sabiendo que soy yo el causante de todos tus problemas. Todas las veces que has estado en peligro han sido por mi culpa, por mi inmadurez, por mi insensatez... por mi estupidez.

Aún no me he perdonado aquella vez que gracias a mi imprudencia fuiste secuestrada por Datamon. Te puse en un gran peligro y todo por querer hacerme el héroe, no sé qué habría hecho si algo te hubiese ocurrido. Una pesadilla rememorando ese recuerdo me despierta en algunas mañanas, mientras que el miedo de lo que te pudo haber ocurrido me desvela por las noches. De verdad me alivia y agradezco que no te haya ocurrido nada pero me mortifica que algo así vuelva a suceder.

Es por eso que yo también he decidido caminar hacia adelante y dejar que alguien más cuide de ti. Seguramente esa persona hará un mejor trabajo del que yo pude hacer. Sé que no te meterá en problemas, que te protegerá muy bien.

Cruzas la puerta junto a Piyomon, tu compañera Digimon. Gabumon cierra la puerta y sé que eso ha sido todo. Te has ido.

—Llévale su regalo, Sora. —dije más para mí mismo que para ti.

Estaba algo triste, no pude cumplir la misión que me prometí desde que éramos pequeños pero estoy seguro de que estarás más segura con esa persona. Él no te haría pasar por ningún peligro, eso me reconforta. Debo sonreír, no todo ha acabado. Quizá ya no sea mi labor cuidar de ti pero aún puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites, ser tu apoyo cuando no encuentres otro lugar al que recurrir, solo espero que nunca vengas a mí con esos ojos impregnados en lágrimas porque yo también me desplomaré si te veo así.

No debo pensar en eso, sé que no existirá razón alguna para que alguien te vea en ese estado. Siento una gran tranquilidad, no podrías estar en mejores manos y es que fuiste inteligente en tu elección; el gesto del regalo no podía significar algo más. Tú en éstas cosas no te equivocas.

—Tai. —dice Agumon llamando mi atención.

—¿Qué? —pregunté curioso. No siempre Agumon usaba ese tono al llamarme.

—Ya maduraste.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, no creí que fuera conocedor de lo que sucedía pero al parecer así era. Mi fiel compañero Agumon que me ha acompañado desde hace 3 años se encontraba a mi lado, al parecer algo sorprendido por mi reciente manera de actuar.

Río un poco.—Qué tonto. —le dije.

Así es, creo que he madurado un poco. No soy el mismo niño de hace 3 años que hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Soy algo más cuidadoso y pienso mejor la situación, aunque no dejan de ocurrir imprevistos adónde quiera que vaya. Pero sé que no es eso a lo que se refiere él sino a lo que acaba de ocurrir contigo.

No sé si alguien alguna vez se dio cuenta pero los momentos que pasaba junto a ti fueron en los que más sonreía, me gustaba tenerte a mi lado. Tu compañía se hizo muy gratificante y especial, más que la de cualquiera de nuestros compañeros. Y no quiero decir que no me reconfortaba la compañía de mis amigos pero al estar junto contigo podía sentir algo diferente. Tú me dabas el valor que necesitaba para hacer resplandecer el mío. Porque mi valor resplandeció por primera vez cuando intenté salvarte.

He puesto tu felicidad antes que la mía propia, como quizá no hubiera hecho hace 3 años. Y es que a pesar de todo no importa con quien decidas estar, si verdaderamente eres feliz entonces yo estaré bien. Aún quedan motivos para ser feliz ¿no?

—¡A un lado!

Justo cuando iba a voltearme para marcharme de ese lugar viene Jun Motomiya, la hermana de Davis, corriendo desesperadamente hacia nosotros. Agumon y yo apenas pudimos esquivarla y evitar el fuerte golpe que el choque hubiera ocasionado. Estaba incrédulo, esa chica de verdad que era... especial. No sabía si envidiar o sentir pena por Matt respecto a eso. Tener muchas chicas interesadas en ti puede ser algo que se consideraría positivo pero que te acose alguna como lo hacía la hermana de Davis sin duda te hacían debatir si era suerte o desdicha. Solo esperaba que no interfiriera con tu cometido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Dice Agumon sorprendido y no es para menos. Acabamos de salvarnos de una fuerte embestida. Me incorporo y comienzo a levantarme, él hace lo mismo.

—No tengo idea. —dije aún asombrado— Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya cumplimos con lo que teníamos que hacer. —ya todo había acabado así que lo mejor era marcharme.

—Sí, Tai. —respondió obediente.

Me volteo y comienzo a caminar para dejar atrás lo sucedido hace unos minutos, y lo que tenía guardado desde hace algunos años. Debía mirar hacia adelante y olvidarme de ello. Aunque sé que no será fácil. De verdad espero que seas feliz. Nadie más que tú merece que la felicidad invada su vida. Como esa felicidad que sentía al verte sonreír. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, aunque no sea yo el causante de ella.

Es todo, muchas gracias. De verdad agradezco todo lo que compartimos pero es hora de dar ese paso. Solo susurraré mis últimas palabras, para que ni Agumon pueda escucharlas, y con ello todo quedará atrás para siempre.

—Adiós, Sora...

—¡Tai!

* * *

No entiendo... ¿qué me sucede? No comprendo por qué me siento así. Una punzada en mi corazón hace que me detenga apenas se cierra la puerta. Me quedo estática y esto no pasa desapercibido ni por Piyomon ni por Gabumon, que se encontraban a mi lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Sora? —preguntó mi compañera obviamente preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —prosiguió Gabumon uniéndose a ella.

Aquellas palabras se incrustaron en mis pensamientos y se reproducían reiteradamente con más fuerza. _Llévale su regalo, Sora_. No las comprendía. Cada que se repetían me desgarraban más el alma. Solo me deseaba buena suerte, entonces ¿por qué me siento así? No lo sé.

Creo que pude notar una profunda tristeza detrás de esa oración. ¿Acaso Tai estaba sufriendo? No, no lo creo. No creo que el chico que me acaba de dar su apoyo y me demostró aquella sonrisa incondicional esté ocultando eso... a menos que eso sea lo que ocultaba su mirada y que no pude descifrar.

—Soy una tonta. —mascullé.

Me siento fatal. De repente viene a mi mente la idea de perder a Tai debido a esto. El dolor es insoportable muchísimo más de lo que era sentir su mirada en mí.

Aún recuerdo cuando, después de derrotar a Etemon, Tai desapareció sin dejar rastro. La angustia y el terror que sentí fueron devastadores. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí al recordar eso. Nunca había sentido tanto temor como aquella ocasión y pensar que puede irse nuevamente de mi lado me hace entrar en pánico. Busco apoyo porque siento que me voy a desplomar pero mi mano resbala y comienzo a caer. Piyomon ya estaba muy preocupada, tanto que no consigue moverse a tiempo para evitar que caiga al piso. Hubiese terminado de caer de no ser porque una mano me sujeta y me levanta.

—Sí, lo eres. —respondió mi rescatador.

Acto seguido nos esconde apresuradamente en un rincón, no entiendo porqué Matt actúa de esa manera. Lo miro sorprendida y parece comprender mi confusión.

—Mira hacia allá. —dice señalando a donde estaba la puerta, ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello alborotado mirando hacia todos lados. Ahora comprendo.

—Parece que nunca te dejan solo ¿verdad? —le pregunté como si lo de hace unos instantes no hubiese ocurrido.

—Ya me acostumbré. —dijo sin vacilar.

La tensión subió luego de eso, nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. No puedo evitar sonrojarme pero ya no estoy segura. Evito su mirada un poco avergonzada.

—Yo... ehm... lo siento. No fue mi intensión que acabásemos así. —vociferó nerviosamente. No pude evitar sorprenderme por sus palabras.

—¿Ahm?, ¿qué quieres decir? —repliqué casi automáticamente.

—Pues... que eres una tonta. —respondió vacilante.

No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Un silencio se hizo presente antes de que prosiguiera a explicar.

—Escucha, sé que estás aquí para entregarme un regalo, pero las intenciones que vienen en con él no son realmente sinceras.

¿Acaso acaba de decir que mis intenciones no le alcanzan?, ¿que mis sentimientos están equivocados? No puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolida por esto. Él nota mi tristeza y me abraza, aunque había algo distinto en este gesto al que yo pensaba.

—No malinterpretes mis palabras. No estoy diciendo que no tengas un cariño especial por mí. Eres una gran chica, Sora, pero no soy a quien verdaderamente amas.

Estoy sorprendida. ¿Por qué dice eso? Vine hasta aquí para confesarle mis sentimientos y me dice que no es él a quien verdaderamente amo. ¿Cómo puede saber eso? Me siento fatal y terriblemente confundida. Lo miro a los ojos, definitivamente puedo leer los suyos: afectivos, solidarios, sinceros y, por sobretodo, leales. Me ruborizo un poco pero él se aparta e inspecciona que aquella chica no se encuentre cerca.

—Sé que puede ser confuso y quizá estés hecha un lío pero entiende que es así.

—¡Estás equivocado!, yo...

—No, Sora. Tú no me amas. —dijo dibujando una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.— Lo que sientes por mí es un cariño muy profundo, pero no es amor.

—P-pero yo...

—Yo también llegué a pensar lo que tú. Pero luego me puse a meditar y el cariño que siento por ti no es tan distinto del que siento por Tai.

Eso me dejó estupefacta

—¿Quieres decir q-que tú no sientes lo mismo? —pregunté débilmente, muy avergonzada.

—Sora, tú no sientes lo que crees sentir. Has confundido sentimientos y mira cómo estás ahora. Sufres un gran conflicto emocional debido a eso.

Bajé la cabeza, resignada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —expresé alzando un poco la voz. Él coloca su mano en mi boca para no alterarme más y ser descubiertos por aquella chica de cabello alborotado.

—Shhh. No hables tan fuerte. —pide en un susurro.

Un fuerte sentimiento oprime mi pecho pero no estoy seguro de qué sea.

—Sora, no soy quien verdaderamente amas. La confusión comenzó cuando cierto chico castaño te hizo enojar y recurriste a mí para hacerle entender que no querías hablar con él. Desde entonces nos hemos vuelto más cercanos y a involucrarnos un poco. En mí encontraste un refugio de él, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca.

Algunas lágrimas comienzan a decorar mis mejillas aunque no estoy segura de la razón de mis sollozos.

—Yo me convertí en ese amigo de confianza que necesitabas, porque el que tenías lo estabas perdiendo. —un suspiro abandona mi garganta. Comprendía lo que Matt decía, lo entendía, lo sabía.— Lo perdías porque se estaba convirtiendo en alguien mucho más importante para ti, pasaba a ser aquella persona que hacía florecer tu amor. Ese chico es la persona a la que de verdad amas.

—Tai... —solté involuntariamente.

—Así es. —continuó Matt.— Él es a quién pertenece tu corazón, no a mí. Tai siempre ha cuidado de ti, te ha protegido y te has convertido en su prioridad, inclusive por encima de él mismo.

Aquel sentimiento que se encontraba oprimiendo mi pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ya sabía cuándo fue la última vez que lo sentí: aquella vez en mi discusión con Tai por mi sombrero.

Matt tiene razón, desde ese momento comenzamos a hablar, busque un refugio en él porque últimamente todo lo que hacía Tai tenía un fuerte efecto en mí. Comenzábamos a actuar diferentes y ya no éramos esos amigos que se confiaban todo. Matt se convirtió en eso para mí mientras Tai... Tai...

—¡Tai se convirtió en la persona que amo! —dije aún con lágrimas bajando por mis ojos.

Me sentí liberada al decirlo, aunque Matt me volvió a callar con su mano. Todas mis inquietudes, toda mi confusión, todos mis tormentos y todo mi dolor se fueron al decir aquellas palabras.

—Correcto. —vociferó sonriendo levemente.

Una enorme felicidad recorría cada centímetro de mi alma y hacían latir con fuerza mi corazón. Al menos hasta que recordé los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos hasta lo que sucedió hace unos instantes. Me siento muy avergonzada. Mi intención hace un par de minutos era entregarle un regalo a Matt y confesarle lo que sentía y ahora que lo tenía en frente de mí me he dado cuenta de que no es a quien de verdad amo.

—Ehm...

—Descuida, Sora. No hay nada qué explicar.

Me siento aliviada de que me entienda. Sería muy difícil explicarle lo que siento cuando hace apenas unos segundos que lo sé. Lo miro a los ojos y comprendo por qué su emblema refleja la amistad. Matt es la persona más comprensiva y leal que pueda haber.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. —solté aliviada.

—No te preocupes. Ahora ve o no podrás alcanzarlo.

—¡Sí! —expresé más animada— Por cierto... —recordé el regalo— es verdad que hice esto pensando de otra manera pero lo cierto es que lo hice para ti y quisiera que lo aceptaras.

—Gracias, seguro está delicioso. —me agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—De verdad espero que te guste. —le regalo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.— Gracias por todo.

—No hay porqué. Ahora ve.

—¡Sí! —dije firme y decidida.

Salgo del rincón donde me encontraba con Matt y me encuentro con Piyomon y Gabumon que custodiaban que no se apareciera nadie. Ambos me miran curiosos pero ya habrá tiempo para explicar. Les regalo una sonrisa y salgo corriendo a la puerta.

—¡Sora! —escucho gritar a Piyomon.

—¡Ven, vamos a buscar a Tai! —le animé a seguirme.

Vuela hasta alcanzarme. Corro sin detenerme hasta la puerta y paso por un lado de la chica que busca desesperadamente a Matt y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

Me encuentro ya frente a la puerta y la abro. Los rayos del sol invaden el interior del lugar. Me deja un poco cegada y comienzo a buscar al castaño con la mirada hasta que lo veo, estaba a punto de marcharse.

—¡Tai! —grité muy fuertemente.

Él voltea a verme, estaba sorprendido. Debido a la corrida y al grito me encuentro jadeando un poco. Tai tenía una expresión de no entender nada, pero yo ya sabía todo. Me incorporo y voy corriendo hacia él.

—¿Q-qué sucede, S-Sora? —preguntó muy asustado al verme correr en dirección hacia él.

_¡Te amo! Eso pasa._

—¡Te amo, Tai! —grité lo más fuerte que pude. Se sintió tan bien expresar aquellas palabras que quise gritarlas muchas veces más.— ¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!

Por fin llego a donde Tai se encontraba y me arrojo encima de él. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como si lo necesitara para vivir.

—S-Sora...

—¡Perdóname, por favor! —dije casi gritando y comienzo a llorar incontroladamente.

El mar de emociones que sentía en mi pecho comenzaba a desaparecer en medida que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. La fuerte opresión que me ahogaba comienza a desaparecer y poco a poco puedo sentir un nuevo sentimiento, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sora? —preguntó nuevamente muy preocupado.— ¿Acaso algo pasó con Matt?

Cierto, olvidaba que le debía una explicación. Seguramente no comprendía nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir, debe estar confundido. Me aparto un poco de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y por fin lo veo, ese sentimiento que tiene él hacia mí es eso que no pude descifrar antes y que ahora veo porque sé lo que siento por él: Amor.

—No. No ocurre nada, Tai. Es solo que fui una tonta. —expresé aún sollozando.— Pasa que soy una tonta que no sabe cuando tiene el amor en frente de sí. Soy la portadora del amor y aún así no pude descubrirlo.

Vuelvo a ocultarme en su pecho. Debí pensar mejor esto. No podía salir así como así y solo decirle que lo amaba cuando minutos antes lo estaba lastimando y haciendo sufrir. Definitivamente soy una idiota. Unos brazos comienzan a rodearme y cubrirme para oprimirme; Tai me correspondía el abrazo. Este abrazo definitivamente era distinto al de Matt. Lleno de calor y confortamiento que hacía que este sentimiento que nacía de mi pecho se hiciera más grande.

—Ehm, los esperaremos adentro. ¡Vamos, Agumon! —dice Piyomon y se lleva a Agumon que tardó un poco en reaccionar.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza por esto pero de verdad deseaba estar a solas con él. Creo que haría todo más fácil.

—Tai. —llamé su atención en un susurro.— Escucha… lo de hace unos momentos yo de verdad lo sient…

—No te preocupes, Sora.

Me interrumpe. Lo miro a los ojos muy sorprendida, no esperaba que dijese eso. Ya estaba lista para decirle lo muy arrepentida que estaba y que lucharía por él, no sabía cómo lo diría pero lo haría. En su lugar me encuentro con una sonrisa muy reconfortante de parte de él. La he visto antes: _todo está bien._

Sin poder evitarlo vuelvo a esconderme en su pecho y lloro nuevamente. Es increíble como hace unos segundos irradiaba felicidad y ahora estoy llorando desconsoladamente. Él me abraza muy fuerte mientras baja su cabeza y la coloca encima de mí.

—Perdóname. —susurro entre mis sollozos.

—No hay nada qué perdonar, todo está bien. —dice mientras yo sigo sollozando.—Levántate, no quiero verte llorar.

Hago el esfuerzo y me aparto un poco de él. Lo miro a los ojos y noto mis mejillas arder fuertemente. Nos encontrábamos muy cerca, demasiado.

—Yo también te amo. —susurra cerca de mi oído.

Escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras me dejaron helada. Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba. En serio debo planear mejor lo que hago aunque tratándose de Tai nada sale como lo planeas.

—¡Huuurraaa! —grita Piyomon, que para mi sorpresa se encontraba espiando desde la ventana junto con Agumon, Gabumon y Matt que estaban cerrándole el pico aunque era tarde, ya los había visto.

Un fuerte ardor me cubre todo el rostro debido a la vergüenza pero antes de poder hacer algo Tai toma la palabra.

—¡Qué tontos, amigos! —expresa sin más. Sonriendo a más no poder.

Era una sonrisa hermosa y su mirada achocolatada brillaba como el mismo Sol que simbolizaba su valor. No sé si ya habré visto está expresión de él antes pero de algo estoy segura, quiero que sea solo para mí.

Todos ríen divertidos por el comentario, se ha liberado la tensión del ambiente y todo ha quedado en su lugar. Todo terminó como debía terminar. Así debía ser.

—¡Matt!, ¡por fin te encontré! —escuchamos los gritos de una chica.

—¿Ahm?, ¡¿cómo llegaste tú aquí?! —gritó Matt muy asustado mientras comenzaba a correr desesperadamente.

—¡Matt, espérame! —imploró aquella chica y comenzó a perseguirlo dentro del lugar.

Todos nos reímos por esa situación tan graciosa. Sentí un poco de pena por Matt pero sé que se encontrará bien.

Inesperadamente Tai toma mi mano, me sonrojo un poco pero tomo la suya con fuerza, sin intenciones de soltarla nunca. No quiero perderlo jamás. Nunca jamás. Él es el valor que necesita mi amor para florecer.

* * *

—¡Matt, espérame! —imploró aquella chica y comenzó a perseguirlo dentro del lugar.

Todos reían por la suerte de Matt. Definitivamente sentía pena por él pero soy su mejor amigo, sé que estará bien.

No podía ser mejor, de verdad tenía razones de sobra para ser feliz. Tengo a los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiese tener y claro, ahora a la chica más hermosa y extraordinaria. Porque siempre has sido tú.

Tú has sido la única que ha estado a mi lado desde el inicio, que me ha apoyado en mis decisiones por más estúpidas que estas fueran. Quizá atraiga el problema pero siempre te protegeré.

Tomo tu mano, sé que te he sorprendido un poco pero no te importa ya que tomas la mía y la aprietas con todo tu ser. Nunca me iré de tu lado, Sora. Porque tú eres el amor que necesita mi valor para resplandecer.

* * *

**¡Y eso fue!**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado ésta versión del capítulo 38 de Digimon, donde para mi desdicha, y la de muchos, el Taiora no se dió.**

**Fue algo que me dolió mucho y quise hacer un fic rememorando ese momento pero alterando el final. Fui lo más fiel posible a lo que mostraba el episodio y espero haber narrado algo convincente al momento de desprenderme de la línea del capítulo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo n.n  
**

**Comenten qué tal les pareció o alguna sugerencia en la que pueda mejorar c:**

**A todos aquellos que llegaron hasta acá y que les haya gustado este es mi regalo para los Taiora xP y también a todos aquellos que les haya gustado.**

**¡Felíz navidad y Prospero año nuevo para todos!**

**Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho.**


End file.
